


Wolf Brother

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, brotherly furt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a family means sharing your traditions, making new ones together, and stepping out of your comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except an overactive imagination.

 

**Wolf Brother**

 

“Kurt, you coming?”

“One minute! I'm just going to grab our drinks, and I'll be right...here,” he finished, sliding into his seat.

The living room table was loaded with take-out and snacks, and the first of their movies was queued up on the TV.

Honestly, Kurt didn't even remember which movie it was – or particularly care. Werewolf movies wasn't exactly his thing (unless the werewolf in question was shirtless **and** male) but it **was** one of Finn's pre-Halloween traditions.

Being invited to share it, in an attempt for new brothers to bond?

 **That** made it Kurt's thing.

 

~The End ~


End file.
